PotterPower
by PotterPower
Summary: Fic interactivo de 9 potterfans. Se situa en el cuarto año. Nuevos personajes, historias y más


Querido lector:

Si acabas de abrir esta página, desde la ventana donde me encuentro, me atrevo a darte una mágica bienvenida. PotterPower, es la unión de 9 potterfans, cuyas desesperadas almas intentan escribir un fic interactivo, con la finalidad de calmar los nervios, surgidos con la espera del libro séptimo (el último de la sagrada saga). Todo inicio en una tarde calurosa, un lunes 10 de Abril del 2006. Chicos, cuya vida gira entorno el universo de Potter.

Bromas sobre las diferentes parejas que se pueden dar en este universo, comentarios de asuntos personales y pequeños fragmentos de canciones nos llevaron a crear una historia. Cada quien tendría su personaje, pero viviríamos en el mundo de Hogwarts, junto a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Malfoy, Dumbledore...¡incluso la _Señora Norris_!

Así que sin más palabras, te invitó a conocer esta historia surgida de recuerdos, anhelos y sueños.

Con todo mi respeto, desde mi sala común...

Lucie

Disclaimer: Aquellos fans que están leyendo este disclaimer deben saber cuales son los personajes originales de la serie de Harry Potter así que solo anunciamos que sabemos que pertenecen a Rowling y la alabamos. Los personajes a continuación son mera consecuencia de la imaginación.

Oh, otra cosa: el fic se desarrolla en el cuarto año de estudios Hogwarts (de acuerdo con Harry, claro esta)

**Personajes**

**Gryffindor**

Nombre: Sash  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: Feliz, alegre, simple. Canta casi siempre  
Descripción física: Pelo color rosa, ojos grandes y verdes, piel blanca  
Mascota: Un gatito dormilón. Se llama _Elmo_  
Comida favorita: Sushi  
Varita: 10 pulgadas, 2 plumas de fénix, cerezo  
Obsesión: Música

---

Nombre: Nessa Baudelaire  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: pesimista, analítica, sarcástica, tímida  
Descripción física: Cabello café, ojos verdes, lentes, baja estatura  
Mascota: _Nubia_, halcón hembra  
Comida favorita: Vegetariana  
Varita: 28 cm, núcleo de unicornio, caoba  
Obsesión: Astronomía, literatura, ajedrez y arquería

---

Nombre: Michelle Black  
Edad: 14 años  
Personalidad: Simpática, amigable, a veces solitaria y cómica  
Descripción física: Cabello castaño, estatura 1.56, ojos azules verdosos  
Mascota: Lechuza llamada _Alphonse_  
Comida favorita: sushi, pescado, nieve  
Varita: maple, pelo de unicornio, 13 inche

---

**Slytherin****  
**  
Nombre: Lenore Pevensie  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: alegre, despistada, sarcástica y tímida, le gustan las novelas muggles.  
Descripción física: morena, pelo negro con rosa y ojos negros  
Mascota: Conejo pequeño, llamado _Dimy_  
Comida favorita: postre  
Varita: madera de roble, con pelos de unicornio, 30 cm  
Obsesión: Pelirrojos

---

Nombre: Meiko PondeVu  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: Fría, distante, reservada. Aunque muy buena para reír cuando quiere y para hacer bromas pesadas  
Descripción Física: Tez blanca, grandes ojos color café, cabello largo castaño claro  
Mascota: Cuervo negro, con ojos plateados, llamado _Arai_  
Comida Favorita: Italiana  
Varita: 45 cm, núcleo de pétalo de rosa, madero de naranjo, flexible  
Obsesión: Molestar a Harry y a Draco. Comer Chocolate

---

Nombre: Melissa Lestrange  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: Fría, sangre pura, vengativa, inteligente y astuta  
Descripción Física: Delgada, cabello lacio y rubio, ojos son azules, tez blanca, metamórfaga  
Mascota: Una lechuza negra, llamada _Aly_  
Comida: Italiana, sobre todo los tallarines  
Varita: 23 cms, cabello de veela, cerezo Obsesión: Además de tener obsesión con el color negro, le encantan los libros. Sobre todo los de la magia oscura

---

**Ravenclaw******

Nombre: Andry Ringëril  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: Bohemio (amante del arte), bromista, elocuente, astuto y desordenado  
Descripción física: Pelirrojo, ojos verdes, tez blanca  
Mascota: Fénix llamado _Anárion_  
Comida favorita: La italiana  
Varita: 30 cm, cola de unicornio, sauce  
Obsesión: La música, los libros, fuego

---

Nombre: Sofía Goethe  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: Despistada, muy distraída, tímida, artística, se desconecta del mundo por segundos  
Descripción Física: Cabello miel casi rubio y lacio, ojos azules, tez pálida, baja estatura  
Mascota: Una lechuza pequeña, llamada _Shivi_  
Comida Favorita: Postres, chocolates, merengues, azúcar en general  
Varita: Madera de sauce, 30 cm, flexible, voluble  
Obsesión: Leer, chocolate, luna y trova cubana

---

Nombre: Diana Louson  
Edad: 14  
Personalidad: Inteligente, seria, callada, misteriosa. Decidida y emprendedora, enérgica y muy responsable.  
Descripción Física: Rubia y de pelo rizado, grandes ojos color canela, gafas. De tez pálida, alta para su edad.  
Mascota: Una gata parda, llamada _Tigrita_  
Comida Favorita: Spaghetti  
Varita: 12 pulgadas, 3 pelos de unicornio, cedro  
Obsesión: Conocer cosas de todo y de todos, ya sean costumbres, lugares, idiomas, etc.

**Cáp. 1: Bosquejo de… ¿amistad?**

Era un día soleado, y no se veían nubes a lo lejos. Nadie esperaría nada fuera de lo común, en un lugar así. En una de las casas se oían golpes de algo fuerte y pesado, como una maleta.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó una chica mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.  
- ¿Qué pasa Sash? –contestó una madre, algo preocupada.  
- ¿Has visto a Elmo? - dijo mientras buscaba debajo de la mesa del té, en la sala.  
- Está en el cuarto de lavado - la madre miró el reloj - Más vale que te apures, porque sino vas a llegar tarde-  
- Bien - la chica se fue tarareando una linda canción, que daba la sensación de estar en otro lugar.

Al otro lado del país, ningún ruido, todo calmado. Las nubes se organizaban para conquistar el mundo, pero no era nada fuera de lo normal. Una lechuza entró por la ventana del segundo piso. Luego se escuchó un fuerte grito.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – una manta voló por los aires, dejando ver a una chica rubia, que salió corriendo, tomó una toalla, algo de ropa y entró rápidamente al baño.- Ya me atrasé de nuevo.  
- ¡Sofía¡El desayuno ya está listo! -gritó alguien desde abajo.  
- ¡Ya voy! – contestó mientras cerraba la puerta.

La chica bajó, ya vestida y bañada, unos minutos más tarde. Su cabello seguía algo húmedo por el baño y tenía una maleta lista en el recibidor.

- Ya me tengo que ir – dijo la chica, sintiéndose emocionada y algo nerviosa.  
- ¿No quieres que te llevemos? – le pregunto su padre, que estaba sentado en un sillón rojo mientras leía el periódico. Volteó su mirada hacia su hija y sonrió.  
Sofía, muy contenta sonrío - ¡Eso seria genial Papá! -  
- Entonces vamos -

Y partieron en dirección a la estación de trenes King's Cross. No muy lejos de allí se veía a dos personas frente a una oscura puerta de una casa antigua. Repentinamente alguien les abrió y ambos entraron.

- ¡Meiko! Baja, que ya llegaron – gritó un hombre alto y corpulento-.  
- Buenos días Sra. Malfoy - saludo respetuosamente una chica de pelo castaño-.  
- Buenos días Meiko. Puedes llamarme Narcissa. ¡Draco! -dijo la señora dirigiéndose al chico que estaba detrás suyo- Saluda.  
- Buen día Sr. PondeVu. Buenos días Meiko. -saludó el chico mirándola con una sonrisa indirecta, gesto el cual la chica no contesto-.  
- Buen día Draco. ¿Desean tomar algo? -  
- No gracias, por lo que veo Meiko esta lista, es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo la mujer, viendo el reloj-.  
- Bien. Adiós papá. Mamá. – dijo la chica mientras salían de la casa. Las paredes negras lucían cada vez más grises a medida que el sol subía hacia el cielo.  
- Adiós Meiko. Adiós Narcissa, Draco. -

Y con esto los tres salieron y subieron a un coche bastante lujoso. Meiko entró primero y se sentó en la esquina. Callada miró hacia el frente. Draco no mostró gesto alguno y miro a su madre, que le habló al chofer.

- A King's Cross -.  
- Si señora -.

El coche empezó a moverse en la misma dirección que había tomado la otra chica. Meiko miro hacia la ventana, que estaba polarizada. La gente, si miraba por las ventanas, no lograría ver absolutamente nada. Aún aunque se colocara con la nariz pegada al vidrio. Miró atenta a la calle, que estaba vacía de sangres sucias, y suspirando miro a la nada. Pronto llegaron y buscaron una barrera en especial.

- Pasen los dos juntos – ordenó Narcissa y los chicos cruzaron juntos la barrera. Llegaron a un nuevo andén, en donde se leía la leyenda; Anden 9 y 3/4, y un precioso tren color escarlata se encontraba en las vías. Expreso de Hogwarts. Pronto llego la señora y acompañó a los chicos a buscar un compartimiento vacío, luego de dejar sus maletas allí salieron nuevamente del tren. La señora dio una mirada desaprobadora a la gente que se veía en el andén

- Demasiados sangre sucia este año. Ya veremos que hacer. Bien chicos, cuídense – dijo despidiéndose de cada uno-.  
- Adiós mamá-.  
- Adiós Sra. Narcissa-.  
- Adiós hijo. Adiós Meiko –y diciendo esto se alejo poco a poco hasta cruzar la barrera-.

Luego de que la señora se fuera los dos se miraron con ojos de reto y se fueron hacia su compartimiento. Camino al anden, alguien chocó con ellos.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Están bien? -dijo una chica mientras recogía sus maletas-.  
- ¡Fuera sangre sucia! -grito el Draco mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Meiko a pararse-.  
- Gracias Draco -contestó Meiko sin mirar a la 'Sangre sucia'-.

Los dos siguieron en su rumbo como si nada hubiera pasado. Un grupo de chicos, al ver el choque, fueron a ayudar a la otra chica. La cual se veía bastante triste.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto un chico-.  
- Si, muchas gracias. ¿Quienes son? – preguntó la chica algo fuera de sus sentidos. La caída le había afectado un poco.  
- Draco Malfoy y Meiko PondeVu. Personas de las cuales hay que mantenerse alejado. Es lo mejor. – respondió amablemente el chico.  
- ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó algo confundida.  
- ¿No me presente? Soy Harry Potter. – contesto el chico de ojos esmeralda con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Ha...r...ry P...o..tte..r? – los ojos azules verdosos de la chica se agrandaron y salió corriendo azoradísima-.  
- ¿De nuevo molestando a pequeñas, Harry? – una castaña con ojos azules se acercó a la escena.  
- ¡Yo no hice nada, Michelle! – contesto Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado.  
- Los hechos hablan, cada vez que te acercas a algún pequeño este sale corriendo – dijo un chico pelirrojo y bastante más alto que Harry-.  
- No molestes Ron. ¡Mira es Hermione! -  
- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo alegremente una chica de cabello enredado y castaño.

- ¡Hola Mione! –.  
- ¡Hola Herm! – saludó con una sonrisa en los labios a la chica, el chico más alto.

- ¡Hola Hermione! –.

Los cuatro chicos fueron hacia su compartimiento, pero al abrir la puerta de este, se encontraron con que había alguien más ahí.

- Disculpa este compartimiento ya está ocupado. – dijo Ron en un tono de superioridad.  
- ¡Ron no seas pesado! Hola¿Como te llamas? – dijo Hermione dándole un codazo a Ron, quien se hizo a un lado mientras los demás entraban al compartimiento.  
- Andry. Cuando vine no había nadie. – contesto el chico, mirando atentamente a Harry.  
- Es que estábamos esperando a alguien. Si quieres te puedes quedar. – dijo Hermione alegremente y se sentó.  
- Gracias. ¿Y ustedes quienes son? –preguntó Andry.  
- Yo soy Hermione Granger. Recuerdo haberte visto en el colegio por ahí-.  
- Yo te recuerdo de la Biblioteca – dijo Andry algo pensativo. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, a lo que Ron solamente se volteó hacia la ventana.  
- Supongo que tú eres Harry Potter ¿no? – pregunto Andry, atento a la frente de Harry en la que claramente se veía la cicatriz bajo su pelo.  
- Si, el mismo. Hola, y este de aquí es Ron – dijo Harry calmadamente, y señaló a Ron con su pulgar.  
- Hola Andry – dijo Ron con un poco de mal humor.  
- Hola – dijo la otra chica, mientras veía como su lechuza dormía.

Y así quedaron un tanto desconcertados pero conversando animadamente. Aunque no mucho después alguien irrumpió en el alegre ambiente.

- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? – dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie. Draco Malfoy había entrado al compartimiento sin avisar y no parecía tener buenas intenciones.  
- Ya empezamos a ser descorteces Potter? Oh ya veo, le estas enseñando modales a tu nuevo amigo ¿no? – dijo maliciosamente Draco mientras que metía la mano en su bolsillo, tomando fuertemente su varita.  
- ¡Piérdete Malfoy! – grito Hermione, poniéndose de pie atrás de Harry.  
- ¡Mira tú¡Estúpida Sangre-sucia! – bramó Draco, sus ojos brillando con maldad mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Quién es ella¿Tú nuevo perro faldero?  
- Mira Weasley, conmigo no te metas ¿me escuchaste! – advirtió Meiko tomando su varita y alzándola.  
- Deja Meiko, no vale la pena. No te rebajes a esa altura - dijo Draco, mientras miraba de reojo a Meiko que estaba decidida a atacar. Y sin saber como, se atacaron unos a otros.  
- ¡Desmaius!  
- ¡Lenore!  
- ¡Furunculus!  
- ¡Protego!

El rubio y el azabache quedaron tirados en el piso, al primero no le ocurrió nada, pero el segundo tenia la cara llena de ampollas. Andry y Ron estaban de pie con la varita en mano, en alerta.

- ¿Salvado por una chica Malfoy? Que perdida – dijo Ron con una sonrisa en su cara. Meiko observó calmada pero despreciativamente al pelirrojo. La chica de ojos negros miró a Draco, que se movía un poco. Retorciéndose por el dolor. - Vamos Draco –.

Draco se puso de pie y se fueron de allí.  
Andry, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Michelle tomaron asiento de nuevo, ya que estaban por llegar a su destino.

- ¡Finite Incantatem¿Estas mejor, Harry? – pregunto la chica castaña mientras guardaba su varita.  
- Si gracias Hermione – contesto Harry mientras guardaba su varita también.

- Estas bien ¿Lenore¿Draco? – pregunto Meiko al llegar a su compartimiento.  
- Yo estoy bien, pero el que quedó peor fue Draco, la caída fue fuerte – contesto Lenore, mientras miraba a Draco.  
- No es nada, yo voy a salir para que se cambien ¿si? – dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie.  
- Bien, te vemos luego –la castaña lamento que el rubio se tuviera que ir-.

Y cuando ya estaban llegando, el chico volvió a entrar para cambiarse y las chicas salieron. Luego el tren llego a destino y todos bajaron.

* * *

_Ahí está el primer cap nn Hecho por mi._

_Pero no saben quien soy yo, asi que me presento; Soy Mei, mi personaje es Meiko xD Que es casi mi álter-ego, ajajajja._

_Los capítulos están escritos por diferentes autores, que son los creadores de estos personajes tan diferentes entre si xD_

_O tan parecidos? o--o Lo que nosotros creamos (Andrés, Sash, Lucy, Xime, Kira, Kath, Chella, Ginny) fue simplemente un fanclub xDD_

_Pq eso es, un fanclub en honor a este fantástico mundo 00 Y pusimos de nuestro ingenio, para hacer, escribir, imaginar lo que ustedes pronto disfrutaran nn_

_Y para no seguir quitándoles tiempo, y dandoles la lata. Solo los invito a continuar leyendo nn_

_Que para mi fue una experiencia muy genial escribir el primer cap -- Les aseguro que luego verán cuanto disfrutó y cuanto empeño le puso_

_cada autor a su cap._

_Si quieren saber más sobre dejen reviews! Y tmb dejen reviews para opinar! Dejen reviws para todos y para todo 00_

_No se que más decir xDD Mejor no digo nada más para que descubran todo uds solitos nn_

_Me despido para volver a encontrarnos luego D Que si nos encontraremos nn_

_Un saludo muy grande de parte de todos, y mío por haber empezado a leernos nn Y habernos terminado xDD_

_Meiiii!_


End file.
